


Untitled Snippet

by Ranua



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way it should have gone after Sony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Snippet

The morning after the binge drinking after the day Sony dropped him, he wakes up to the smell of coffee. He's pretty damn sure there shouldn't be any damn body in his kitchen. He was drunk last night, but no so drunk he doesn't remember finishing off the bottle of Wild Turkey wedged into the same corner of the living room he's waking up in and he was a-fucking-lone then.

'Hey man, you awake?' If he wasn't, Steve's voice wasn't loud enough to wake him. He is startled, last he knew Steve was in the middle of getting the Sound Parlor going. What the hell was he doing in Nashville?

'Nhu,' is all he manages to grunt out around the hangover that's already pounding through his body.

Steve comes outta the kitchen and crouches in front of him where he's wedged between the entertainment center and the wall, holding out a cup of coffee.

'Yeah, I saw the empties man.' his gesture takes in the beer can pyramid on the coffee table as well as the whiskey bottle tucked into Christian's side.

The coffee's the perfect temperature to drain in one long swallow. Trust Steve to get that sort of thing right.

'Sony dropped me,' he manages to croak out. 'They don't wanna give me my songs back.'

'I heard man. C'mon, you gotta get your shit together, I booked us a gig for tonight.'

The words stop him mid struggle to his feet. 'The fuck?'

'Yeah,' Steve nods, 'there's this dive bar on the west side that has a great acoustic schedule. I got us on it.'

'The fuck?' he repeats. 'Sony just fucking dropped me and I might not get my songs back, fuck, our songs, and you booked a fucking gig!?'

Steve gives him his blank fucking airhead stare and it pisses him off. 'Why the fuck do I wanna play some fucking acoustic show?'

The stare morphs into to the look the blonde gives him when he thinks Chris is being particularly stupid. 'Because,' he speaks slowly, clearly, 'they didn't take your ability or desire to make music from you. Don't fucking act like they did or you might as well fucking quit right fucking now.'

It's like throwing on the lights after the sun's gone down. Steve's words stop him cold. 'Huh, . . . yeah.'

'C'mon, you need to get cleaned up and we need to practice. It's been and age since we did the acoustic thing.'

Steve always did have some kinda damn ideas, and this one sounded like a good one. A gig was what he needed. To hell with Sony anyway, it was their music and they were gonna play it.

**Author's Note:**

> I always planned to add more to this, but never figured out how. Just imagine Steve starts to field all of Chris' agents calls and gets Chris bit genre part after bit genre part till it's a steady paycheck and they live in Toronto and play gigs on the weekends and it's all happy families, the end.


End file.
